


Let It Snow

by hakyeons



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeons/pseuds/hakyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Jaehwan knows he needs to get home. But bad weather (or rather Lee Hongbin) seems to be an obstacle he can't overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

It's late. It's late and Jaehwan knows he needs to get home.

His parents will be worrying about him, since he usually comes home early, and he also doesn't want to impose on Hongbin any longer. He's been at Hongbin's house a majority of the afternoon and evening; it had been much easier to drive the ten minutes to his friend’s house after class than to brave the weather and drive the half an hour to his own house.

But the way the snow doesn't seem to be any closer to stopping, now piled up to the edge of the door, and the little to no visibility thanks to the heavy fall, as well as strong winds and reports of icy roads, means there's not much Jaehwan can think of doing to remedy the situation.

"You're trying figure out how to get home, aren't you," Hongbin's voice sounds behind him where he's situated in front of the window, and Jaehwan feels a pair of arms wrap comfortingly around his waist.

He pouts. "Yes, I am." He replies.

"And how's that going?" Hongbin asks, chin coming forward to rest on Jaehwan's shoulder.

"Not so good," He admits. He twitches when Hongbin lets out a light chuckle.

"Then stop. Why don't you just stay here?"

"Because I can't keep bothering you," Jaehwan insists, attempting to shake off Hongbin's arms unsuccessfully. Hongbin only hugs him tighter. "I need to get home. If I just drive really carefully-"

He's interrupted as Hongbin suddenly squeezes him much too tight and he involuntarily lets out a grunt. "No! There's no way I'm letting you drive in this weather, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan somehow manages to rotate himself around in Hongbin's grip so that he's facing the other. Hongbin's brow is furrowed seriously but there's a slight trace of a grin on his lips that makes Jaehwan feel flustered.

"Come on, Hongbin," He grumbles. but Hongbin shakes his head and gives another firm "No." and Jaehwans sighs. "If only it hadn't started snowing..."

"I say let it snow," Hongbin cuts in. "That just means I get to spend more time with you." And though Jaehwan’s face flushes, he keeps his expression straight.

“But I’ve been here since school got out, I can’t possibly trouble you any longer-”

“Who said you were troubling me?” Hongbin questions, eyes narrowed. The way he’s pursing his lips makes his dimples more visible and Jaehwan has to resist the urge to reach up and poke them. “No one, so stop being silly and just stay with me, Jaehwan. There’s nothing to be worried about. My parents are gone for the weekend so we can just pig out on snacks and watch dumb movies, ok?”

Jaehwan has to admit that sounds really nice. And his own parents probably won’t mind if he just calls them and tells them he’s just staying over at his friend’s house. It’s not like that’s not a normal thing for friends to do.

But he must be pouting again, because he notices that Hongbin’s staring at his lips and he’s reminded that they’re not exactly normal friends. Impulsively, he leans forward and briefly captures Hongbin’s mouth with his own. It’s enough that his heart rate increases significantly, though, and he enjoys the fresh pink that now adorns Hongbin’s cheeks.

“Alright, fine, I’ll stay,” Jaehwan gives in. “But only on the condition that you share your bed with me tonight because I refuse to sleep on the floor.”

“It’s a deal!” Hongbin says immediately.

Jaehwan pretends he’s not wondering if they’ll actually be getting sleep that night.


End file.
